


Three brothers

by Connor_sugarcubes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sugarcubes/pseuds/Connor_sugarcubes
Summary: Virgil is a 17 year old with a secret. Every night he has wet dreams about his 19 your old twin siblings Remus and Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Three brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104118) by [DilynAliceBlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake). 



> Ok this is just pure sibling smut.

"Ree we need to be quiet, someone could hear us." Roman told his brother who was currently moaning like a bitch.

"Don't care, I need you noow." He drew out the o as he jumped his brother's leg. It was just too good.

~~~~~~~~~  
"Gah!" Virgil gasped after yet another wet dream abouthis older twin brothers. He was hard and aching yet he felt too guilty to do a thing about it. He'd had many a dream about his siblings each one leaving him panting as he woke before he could climax in his sweet slumber. 

Virgil decided he'd have a cold shower after seeing it was 6:30am. He stumbled out of bed and poked his head out his door. Seeing the coast was clear he ran to the bathroom as well as he could with a raging boner. DAMN teenage hormones.

~~~~~~

"Aaahh Roman," Remus moaned, "what if someone hears us?" The mix of arousal and anxiety in his voice drove Roman mad.  
"I wish I could care," Roman all but growled, "but you're too damn addictive." 

All the reply Remus gave was a desperate moan.

Then he stopped short. Their little brother was standing in their doorway, in nothing but a towel, with his jaw on the floor. 

"SHIT!" Roman clambered to his feet, dropping his twin on his ads in the process, "Virgil it's not what it looks like!" 

Virgil turned tail and ran. This had to be another dream. There was no way his nineteen year old twins were humping and giving each other hickies. Virgil seventeen year old imagination ran wild as he flopped onto his bed, what would have happened if Remus hadn't noticed him? Would they have continued humping till they both reached compleation? Would they have fucked?

Virgil's head was still reeling when Remus slipped into his room. 

"Hey Virge? Can I speak to you?" 

Virgil was startled out of his increasingly lewd daydreams, "uh yeah sure."

"I'm guessing you've figured out what was happening with Roman and I," he started waiting for a response. Virgil nodded slowly looking at his elder brother with wide eyes.

Remus nodded, "I know I probably don't have any right to ask this but I'm gonna anyway, please don't tell mom. She'd kill us."

It was then that Virgil noticed Remus' defensive behaviour, he held one arm at the shoulder holding the other protectivly against his chest and his knee was bouncing. Remus was never like this. Virgil recognized the signs of anxiety then promptly remembered that what his brothers were doing could land them in a crap ton of trouble. 

Virgil decided to swallow his pride, "Remus, bro I love you," he placed his hand on his brother's still leg, "and I love Roman, I'd never tell. I want you guys safe." He was blushing heavily half hoping his love confession would be taken as platonic. 

But as luck would have it Remus dived at him and placed a kiss square on his lips. That was all it took for Virgils instincts to kick in.

"Get Roman, meet me in the living room. Mom left for work half an hour ago," Virgil growled into Remus' ear feeling the shiver go down his spine at the words. Virgil turned and left to head for the kitchen, he was suddenly thirsty. Very thirsty. 

Remus was surprised and curiously at the tone Virgil used. That was his baby brother he was lusting over but damn if it was hot. He ran to his room where Roman had agreed to wait.

"Ro! We gotta go downstairs! I think V is cool with us. Actually now that im thinking clearer I think he wants to join us?" The words tumbled out of his mouth at a hundred miles a minute. 

"Woah woah woah. Slow down, he wants to join us? Are you sure?" Roman wanted the facts before he got his hopes up, not that they weren't already.

Remus just nodded in reply pulling him downstairs by his hand. The twins saw their little brother looking calmer than he felt with three bottles of pop in their respective favourites waiting for them.

"Remus, Roman," Virgil noddedmto them as they came into view, "I though neutral territory would be best for the conversation we should have. I got us drinks." He cracked open his Sprite as his brothers sat down opposite him.

They ended up having a long discussion about their mutual love for their brothers, how they'd have to keep it a secret for the rest of their lives and then their kinks and fetishes. Before they finished they discussed their limits.

~~~~  
Virgil stood over his elder twin brothers both in matching panties and hard cocks. They were on their knees with their hands behind their backs. 

"Oh look at my pretty sluts, I bet you're gagging for it," Virgil said as he put a hand on the sides of each of their heads, "well you'll have to beg for me pretty boys. Sir is waiting." 

Remus was panting as Roman moaned. Who knew their baby brother could be so dominant? 

"Sir please! Want your cock so bad!" Remus' unashamed moans and words tumbled out. He was too horny to care. 

Roman on the other hand was having a hard time letting go, "Are you sure you want this Virgil? We aren't taking advantage are we?"

Remus looked to his brother's as Virgil knelt next to his older brother, his lover. "Roman, there's nothing I want more than both of you but if you're uncomfortable we can stop any time. It's ok love," his hand came up to caress Roman's face. 

Roman nuzzled into his hand sneakily kissing his palm. "I think I'm ok. I'll let you know if that changes yeah?" 

Virgil nodded and stood getting back into the dom headspace. "I'm still waiting for you to beg slut."

"Sir please," Romans voice was small as he started, "Can I touch your lovely cock sir? Please?" 

Virgil groaned as he grabbed handfuls of Roman and Remus'hair pushing their faces next to his dick. 

"My good boys better put their pretty mouths to good use, your sir is getting impatient."

They eagerly sucked and licked their respective sides of his cock. Virgil let out a shuddering moan. They were too good and all too soon he was spilling over their faces.

"Oh," he breathlessly gasped,"my boys look so pretty with my cum on their faces" 

Roman giggled while Remus decided he was going to lick some of the cum from his twins face.

"Remus I swear you're gonna be the death of me. Anyway i think you two deserve a trwat for getting me off so good, what do you two want?"

"I wanna fuck your face!" Remus exclaimed a tad too loud causing Virgil to laugh.

"And you Roman, what do you want?" He asked still giggling. 

Roman reached for his hand and took a deep breath, "I want you to finger me till I'm oversensitive." He opened his eyes not realising he'd had them shut.

"Oh I think that can be arranged."

"Can I watch? Before I fuck your face?" Remus reached to grab his aching dick.

"Did I say you could touch yourself? If you touch your dick while Roman is getting his reward I'll have to punish you, you dont want that do you?" Virgil said firmly. Remus slowly stroked his cock as he looked directly at his Sir. 

"I don't know Sir. Depends on the punishment doesn't it?" Remus' strokes sped up as his desperation caught up to him.

Virgil grabbed his brother's hands and sat him on a chair, he may have been the youngest but he was definitely the strongest.  
He manhandled Remus till he was sitting on a chair with his hands tied to the armrests.

"Yes slut you can watch me finger Roman but you won't get to fuck my pretty little mouth. And when im finished with Roman I'm gonna smack your ass raw." Virgil groweled watching as Remus' cock twitched at his threat, "Oh I think the brat likes that idea."

Virgil kissed Remus on the cheek, "enjoy the show babe," he winked and walked over to Roman who'd been sitting like a good little boy eagerly waiting for his reward. His ass was clenching in anticipation and his member throbbing.

Virgil put a few soft cushions on the floor for Roman's comfort.

"Ok slut, I want you to rest your head and chest on those cushions there but leave your round ass in the air." Romans cock throbbed again at the command as he immediately got into the desired position. He wiggled his ass as he got comfy.

"Good boy," Virgil said pulling down Romans panties. He grabbed the lube warming it in his hands before he gently pressed his finger into Romans tight heat.

Roman moaned pushing back to take more of Virgil finger, "mooooreeeee please," he gasped dying for release. Virgil was only too happy to oblige. Pressing in another finger he gently began stretching and prodding his fingers looking for a certain spot.

"Sir!" Came Romans moan/gasp as Virgil found what he was looking for.  
Virgil relentlessly teased Romans prostate as he added another finger. What had started as slow and gently had turned into fast, harsh thrusts aimed at that sweet spot.

Roman yelled the names of his brother's and loves as he reached his orgasms yet Virgil failed to cease his actions. Roman was shaking with overstimulation by the time he asked Virgil to stop.

It was then that they'd noticed that Remus was suspiciously quiet. Virgil looked to his elder brother watching him pant. "Slut did you cum in your pants?"

Remus nodded keeping his head down. He was ashamed. He hadn't broken any rule he was given but he'd just came untouched watching his twin reach his climax.

"Hey it's ok sweetheart, I think it's cute. Besides you deserve to cum too." Virgil wiped the tears from Remus' cheek and pulled him into a kiss that Remus returned enthusiastically. 

"Fuck do you two know what you do to me?" Roman asked standing on shaking legs. Remus gighled watching as Roman came over to hwlp Virgil untie Remus.

"So you still gonna spank me Virgey wirgey?"


End file.
